


Unexpected Surprises

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: When an unclaimed pregnancy test is found, Kling and Moe are on the hunt to find out which omega it belongs to. Shenanigans ensue.





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another one-shot! It's definitely lighter, because we all need fluff and humor in our lives! Anyway, enjoy!

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Hope greeted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Carli’s head.

Carli cracked her eye open and glared at the keeper before rolling over and shoving her face in the pillow. 

“That good?” Kelley said wincing sympathetically, as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

The midfielder groaned as she batted away probing hands. “I’m up,” she muttered. “We’ve got dinner and a film session.”

“If you aren’t feeling good then you shouldn’t go,” Kelley protested. 

Carli glared at the defender. “I’m the captain, I’m not missing anything.”

“Okay babe,” the freckle faced woman said sheepishly. “Do you want to shower really quickly and then head down?”

Carli nodded and pushed herself up from the bed, stripping off her clothes before turning on the shower. “Do you need help?” Hope asked softly, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I’m good,” Carli said shaking her head. “You guys go get ready. I’ll be out in a minute.”

She stepped in the shower, quickly washing herself before stepping back out, wrapping her body in a towel. She grabbed a bra, underwear, and leggings from her suitcase, pulling them on before grabbing one of the shirts that Kelley was choosing between.

“Hey! That’s mine!” the defender exclaimed as Carli pulled the Stanford women’s soccer shirt over her head and slipped on her shoes. 

“Too bad,” Carli said shrugging. She smirked at the defender who pressed her against the wall. 

“I think I need some compensation,” Kelley husked out, her breath washing over Carli’s ear teasingly. 

“It’s time to go,” Carli said smiling. “Sorry.”

Kelley’s hands shifted to Carli’s ass pulling the older woman flush against her hard and muscled body. “I think we can make an exception,” Kelley breathed out, kissing along Carli’s jaw line.

Carli moaned softly. “No marks,” she panted.

“Too late,” Hope said laughing, tugging Kelley away. “Let’s go.”

The Alphas left the room, Hope throwing the defender over her shoulder finally finding that the easiest way to get Kelley to do what she wanted. Carli smiled until they were finally out of the door, the smile faded. She had to haul ass. After three weeks of being sick, she had gone to the doctor. The doctor had asked her when her last period was, and it had struck her that she didn’t know. They had wanted to take blood, but she made an excuse and hauled out ass there. She wasn’t ready for that answer. 

It had been three days since that conversation. Now she knew she had to take the home test or go back to the doctor to get her blood tested. She couldn’t pretend like that wasn’t a possibility now. 

She had bought one test. 

She only needed one. It had a picture of an athletic looking woman, running on the box. Kind of like the pictures on the tampon box. 

“Okay, Lloyd, let's do this,” she murmured to herself.

“Car, are you coming?” Hope called, knocking on the door.

“In a sec,” the midfielder yelled back, running to the bathroom and grabbing the test. She quickly peed on it, setting it on the counter in a wad of toilet paper before washing her hands and joining her mates. She’d find out the results later.

Carli smiled as Hope tangled their fingers together and Kelley placed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Let’s go babe,” the defender said. “I’m starving.”

“When aren’t you?” Hope asked laughing as Kelley raced to the elevators.

The two followed at a more sedate pace, finding Kelley tapping her foot as she waited for them. Carli rolled her eyes. 

“Patience Kel,” she muttered.

“I’m starving,” the alpha whined. “Some of us worked hard today.”

Carli scoffed. “I worked twice as hard as you if you factor in my morning run.”

Kelley was about to retort when Hope’s large keeper hand covered her mouth. “Nuh uh, squirrel. I am not listening to this argument.”

 

\--------

 

“Guys what does a pregnancy test look like?” Moe asked.

“Like a thin piece of plastic with a thing on the end of it,” Tobin replied, her face pressed to her phone. She was too busy texting Christen, who was hanging out with Ali, to look up at her fellow midfielder. “Why?”

“Cause I found this in Christen and Carli’s room.”

Lindsey who was on the other bed, immediately shot up. “This is not another joke is it?”

Moe stood there holding what could only be a pregnancy test. 

“You are holding that on the pee end.”

“Ewwwwwww,” she exclaimed, dropping the thing before gingerly picking it up from the other in, only her forefinger and thumb precariously fighting gravity. “But seriously, who’s is it?”

“It really could be anyone’s,” Tobin muttered. “Carli’s the captain so she’d be dealing with stuff like that.”

“Dude, it was in your girlfriend’s room!” Moe countered. “It's got to be hers!”

This got Tobin’s attention. Her nostrils glared at the implication of the statement. “That's where we had to pick up our schedules this morning. It could be anyone's so don't you dare go saying anything about that being Christen’s!”

Lindsey placed a hand on Tobin’s stiff shoulder. “Yeah but how many people would have peed on that and would just leave it there?”

“Someone who forgot it or didn't want their mate to find it.”

“That's weak sauce,” Moe countered. 

“Fine,” Tobin huffed. “Let's go ask Christen then.”

“Chris is the pregnancy test yours?” Moe asked bouncing out the room, the other two trailing after her. They arrived shortly at the dining room. Moe immediately zeroed in on the striker who was talking with Alex.

“Pregnancy test?” Christen asked. “No way!”

“It was in your room though,” Lindsey pointed out. 

“Carli deals with captain’s business in there. It could be anyone’s,” the striker said dismissively. “It’s definitely not mine.”

“See! I told you so!” Tobin exclaimed. Though, if she was honest, she really was slightly disappointed by this revelation. She wasn’t necessarily ready for children, but the idea of their genetically combined child running around did have it's beauty. 

“Then whose is it?” Moe wondered. 

“Whose is what?” Pinoe asked wandering over to the group. “Is that a pregnancy test?”

“Yep,” Moe said. “We don’t know who’s it is.”

Megan laughed. “Well I can tell you it isn’t mine.”

“No duh,” Lindsey scoffed. “Even with you, oh-so-obvious-one, ruled out there are still half a dozen omegas. What about Alex? Want to fess up?”

The Orlando Pride player scoffed. “You all know I've been trying with Serv. Everyone would know by now if that positive pregnancy test were mine.”

“Then who's left?” Kelley asked getting in on the game. 

“Half the team,” Tobin said rolling her eyes. “What are you going to go interrogate all of them? Carli will kill you.”

“Carli won’t find out,” Kelley said shrugging. “We’ll just be stealthy.”

“Right,” Tobin drawled. “See you later. I don’t feel like invoking our captain’s wrath.”

“Who should we ask next?” Moe questioned.

“We can interrogate all the omegas after practice,” Pinoe decided. “And throughout the day.”

“Shoot!” Kelley exclaimed. “Here comes Carli!”

“Hey babe,” the defender greeted. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Carli said shrugging. “Are you coming to bed anytime soon?”

“I’ll be up in a bit,” Kelley said pulling the midfielder onto her lap. “Want to hang out here with us?”

Carli shrugged, resting her head on Kelley’s shoulder. “I don’t want to intrude,” she mumbled. She was always conscious of the fact that she wasn’t really one of the girls. She was rather stiff and not good at letting loose, especially after getting the captain title- she only became more anal. 

“You aren’t,” the alpha said sincerely as she pressed a kiss to her mate’s forehead. “We were just talking.”

“M’kay,” Carli said as she wrapped her arms around Kelley and shifted to a better position. 

Kelley couldn’t resist kissing the midfielder deeply, only pulling back as Carli whimpered into the kiss. 

“Do you need a room?” Pinoe teased. “We can go find Hope and get you one.”

Kelley laughed as she flipped off the blonde midfielder. “Don’t be jealous because my mate’s hot,” she teased.

Carli made a snorting sound. “Yes, Hope is very hot.”

“That’s not what I meant silly,” Kelley chided lightly. “I meant you, you gorgeous omega you.”

“You sure you don’t want some alone time there you two?” Moe asked, hoping that she would be able to go talk to the omegas while Carli was busy. 

None of the ones in the group thought of the pregnancy stick being Carli’s. No, she was too uptight to have some sort of unplanned pregnancy. Alyssa, who had been sitting over to the side unnoticed, cocked her head. She did notice that no one had said anything, though she distinctly remember Carli not feeling well over the past couple of days. She grinned to herself, hiding her smile behind the book. She wouldn’t say anything because it wasn’t her secret, but things were about to get interesting with the group.

“I’ll take any alone time with this one I can get,” Kelley said standing with Carli in her arms. 

Carli yawned and buried her face into Kelley’s neck. “Let’s go to bed.”

“We won’t be sleeping babe,” Kelley said smirking. “That’s for sure.”

Carli rolled her eyes. “Whatever O’Hara, don’t forget I need to sleep too.”

Kelley laughed. “We all know I have way more energy than you babe.”

The midfielder pouted as Kelley kissed her. “Just take me upstairs,” she muttered. 

“Your wish is my command Princess,” Kelley smirked. 

Moe laughed at the exchange, waiting until they were out of the room to look at the rest of the gals. “Who should we ask next?” she questioned.

“Ali?” Pinoe suggested. “Maybe Syd?”

“I bet it’s Ali’s,” Moe said. “In fact, I’ll put twenty on it. Another a five on Ash crying when she finds out.”

“Nah, it’s Amy again. Chewed Tobin out for not being nice to me the other day. I’m betting pregnancy hormones,” Christen commented. She had been shocked when her fellow forward had come to her defense, not that Tobin was doing anything particularly bad. She had simply been teasing her about her love for dogs. Amy had come out of nowhere, chastising her fellow New Kid. The couple had secretly conversed after the incident coming to the conclusion their friend was either PMSing or pregnant. 

“Hello no,” Lindsey exclaimed. “We are not losing ARod to another pregnancy.”

“Well there is only one thing to do,” Kling said.

“Yes, time for interrogation,” Moe said, grabbing the pee stick and walking out the room to find the omegas now that Carli was out of the way.

 

\--------

 

“Ummmm....let me just take care of something in the bathroom,” Carli said, panicking as soon as they walked through the door. She couldn’t have her alpha finding the test before she saw it. If she was indeed pregnant, she needed time to prepare her words for her mates.

“Awww, I can’t bear to be apart from you for minute, you’ll just have to take me with you.” Kelley teased, kissing the midfielder’s neck.

“I have to pee,” Carli deadpanned. 

Kelley made a face. “Fine I’ll just wait out here,” she pouted. Carli kissed her quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

She froze when she realized the test wasn’t where she left it. “Fuck,” she cursed softly. “Fuck, did they find it?”

Carli bent over the sink, taking deep breaths as she prepared herself to face her alphas. 

“Hey Kel,” she said walking back out. “Did you see anything unusual in the bathroom earlier?”

“You mean the pregnancy test?” Kelley asked. “Yeah, don’t get mad but some of the girls are trying to figure out whose it is.”

“Kel,” Carli said faintly. “It’s….”

“Shhh,” the defender said placing her finger over Carli’s lips. “Don’t tell me, I want it to be a surprise.”

“It’ll be a surprise alright,” Carli muttered as she sank into the defender’s arms.

Kelley reached over and pulled the omega into her. She began kissing up and down her neck causing Carli to shiver. “We’re finally alone,” the alpha whispered. “I can think of a few ways we can make use of this time.”

“But Hope,” Carli moaned. 

“She’ll join us when she comes back,” Kelley whispered sliding her hands up the midfielder’s shirt. She moved so she was straddling Carli. “For now it’s just you and me.”

Carli could already feel Kelley’s penis pressing into her core through their shorts. She moaned even as the though _‘this is how I ended up in this situation’_ flashed through her mind.

 

\--------

 

“And you're asking all the omegas, why?” Hope asked, holding the pregnancy test away from Moe after the shorter girl had already made a jump for it twice.

“Come on, Hope. We just want to know,” Pinoe whined.

“Yeah, we just want to congratulate them. Afterall, it's not very teammate-like to keep this from us!” Morgan pointed out. She was hoping to win the keeper over. She often was the enforcer of the “you don’t mess with the omega policy” Carli had instituted. Even though Kelley was keeping Carli busy, she wasn’t distracting Hope, the larger problem of the two. Hope was by far more intimidating, you just had to listen to a boring lecture if the midfielder caught you.

“What’s in it for me?” Hope asked.

“What?” Alex asked, rolling her eyes.

“You see, this could get me in a lot of trouble letting you just continue on like this. But if there was something in it for me,” the alpha drew out. 

“We’ll leave you, Kelley and Carli alone for the rest of camp,” Moe said hurriedly. “No comments or teasing or anything! We swear!”

Hope narrowed her eyes. “No sexual innuendo from you guys at all? Nothing about how KO's KO’ing Carli, or anything else you guys come up with?”

“Not unless you absolutely deserve it,” Pinoe said. “From us anyway.”

“Fine,” Hope said, handing the test back. “I’m going to go find Kelley and Carli.”

“They’re getting busy,” Pinoe said smirking. “And that’s not an innuendo. Kelley dragged Carli off for ‘alone time.’”

Hope rolled her eyes but left the room. She headed upstairs, opening the door to her room cautiously now that she knew what to expect. She heard Carli’s soft whimpers and Kelley’s moans, and stepped through the doorway, closing and latching the door behind her. 

 

\--------

 

“Why if it isn’t Ali Krieger,” Moe sing songed, albeit rather poorly. She was grinning ear to ear, holding something that the defender couldn’t quite see behind her back. 

“Why do I have the feeling you're about to do something I’m not going to like?”

“Oh we're not going to be doing something you don’t like,” Kling retorted. “Just a simple question.”

“What?” Ali asked, glaring. When Klingenmoe were involved things never ended well. Ali still hadn’t forgiven them for the jello fight. It had taken her hours to get all the lime and cherry jello out of her hair. She had made Ash help her. The poor alpha’s fingers had been cramped for an hour. 

Suddenly, a white plastic stick was being waved in her face. 

“What the fuck is that?” 

“That’s what we want to know, Miss Krieger,” Pinoe smirked. “Is this positive pregnancy test yours?”

“Hell no,” the defender screamed, hitting the urine covered stick out of her face. Moe growled, having to search under the table for the pregnancy test. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Moe whined, emerging with the test.

“You didn’t need to wave it in my face,” Ali retorted. “Besides, Ash and I are waiting to have kids.”

“Really?” Meghan asked skeptically.

“Really,” Ali answered. “I’d like to play at least one season with my mate on the same team again before I have to go on maternity leave.”

“Makes sense,” Moe said shrugging.

“So do you have any ideas to whose it could be?” Pinoe questioned.

“It’s probably A-Rod’s,” Ali said shrugging. “But it could be anyone’s really with how often everyone has sex.”

Moe and Kling were on the hunt, Pinoe loudly following behind them. They were going to question every omega in the camp until they got to the end of it. 

 

\---------  
Later

They had gone through every omega and none claimed to be pregnant. Of course, they hadn’t asked Carli, often forgetting that she wasn’t an alpha. She acted like an alpha so the thought of her being pregnant just seemed absurd. 

A-Rod had been the most offended, hitting them both upside the head. Apparently, Moe yelling ‘how could you do this to us again’ was not the way to start their questioning. Poor Whitney had all but died of embarrassment as the group, almost everyone at camp now, inquired if she happened to get knocked up from a one-night stand. Everyone knew she wasn’t dating anyone. 

“Why can’t we find whose it is?” Moe whined. “It has to be someone's!”

“Who haven’t we asked?” Meghan said. 

“You haven’t asked Carli,” Alyssa pointed out from where she was sitting at the breakfast table reading a book.

“Like it would be Carli’s,” Pinoe said shaking her head. 

“You could always ask her,” Alyssa pointed out. “Just to be sure.”

“Like I need her to rip my head off,” Pinoe said shaking her head. “Can you imagine if she actually got pregnant from an unplanned pregnancy?”

“Hey guys!” Kelley said cheerily, coming up and plopping down in a seat. “Did you figure out who the test belongs to yet?”

“Alyssa says we should ask Carli,” Moe said rolling her eyes. “But I think that’s a waste of time.”

“Wasn’t she sick last week though,” Meghan said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, but it was just the flu or something,” Kelley said offhandedly, unphased. “She’s better now, or at least I think she is.”

“Can you really be sure though,” Alyssa said. She really just wanted to shake all of her dumb teammates. How could they not figure it out? It was so glaringly obvious. “You have asked everyone else, and it was found in her bathroom.”

Kelley laughed. “You know what, Lys. If it’ll put your mind at ease, I’ll go ask her. I’m supposed to be bringing back food anyway. Moe, hand over the test.”

The midfielder readily handed it over to her friend, glaring at Alyssa as if to say ‘this is because of you’. No one except Alyssa thought it could be the omega captain. 

Kelley got food, sticking the pregnancy test in her sock, she’d just have to use GermX on her sock where the pee end touched. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get the room key out of her pocket, her hands full with all sorts of goodies. Hope glared as she opened the door. “Seriously?”

“I have got the funniest thing to tell you, guys. Even you will laugh, Hopey.”

The alpha grumbled. “It better not be another stupid banana joke.”

Kelley put the food down as she rolled her eyes. “It’s not a banana joke Hopey,” she said. “It’s better.”

The keeper groaned and grabbed a cup of coffee she made before climbing back into bed with Carli.

Kelley pulled out the pregnancy test from her sock before showing it to Hope. “We know it’s yours babe, don’t try to hide it.”

“Mine?” Carli asked her voice cracking.

“Yep,” Kelley said nodding. “So when were you going to tell us?”

Carli bit her lip and looked down. “I wasn’t going to say anything until later.”

Kelley laughed before looking at the omega in shock. “Holy fuck!” she exclaimed. “I was joking!”

Hope looked between Kelley and Carli. “Is it really yours?” she asked the midfielder softly.

Carli nodded. “I just found out, obviously. I didn’t know when to tell you, and then Moe took the test.”

Hope moved up the bed crawling until she was straddling the embarrassed omega. “We’re having a pup?” 

Her voice was watery and thick as the words slipped past her lips. Everything felt unreal to the keeper. A pup? They were having a pup? She had been wanting a pup for a while with her mates, but it had never seemed like the right time.

Kelley too had been wanting a child, someone she could teach to climb trees and join her in pranking the team. She was more vocal about it then Hope. Whenever Amy brought her children, she was always cooing over them before complaining loudly about how it wasn’t fair that they didn’t have any of their own yet. 

“Yah,” Carli crooked, her voice as thick with emotion as Hope’s. They looked into each other's eyes, each brimming with tears as Kelley came up beside them, her shocked expression gone and replaced with something tender that only her mates got to see from the jokester.

She nuzzled Carli’s face with her nose. “Pups,” she breathed. “We are having pups.”

“Yes,” Carli said softly. “We are.”

Kelley captured Carli’s lips in a soft kiss. Her hand traveled down to the midfielder’s flat stomach. 

“I can’t believe it,” she repeated. 

“When were you going to tell us?” Hope asked quietly.

“I was going to tell you earlier, but Moe took the test, and Kelley initiated...you know,” Carli said blushing. 

Kelley laughed. “And to think I said I wanted to be surprised.”

“Are you?” Carli asked quietly.

“Babe this is the best surprise ever,” Kelley reaffirmed, seconded by Hope who nodded.

“We can’t wait to have pups with you Carls,” Hope said softly. “We’ve been wanting this for a long time.”

“Well the wait is over,” Carli chuckled nervously.

“It is,” Kelley sighed happily. “We’re having a pup.”

“We’re having a pup,” Hope agreed. She leaned down to kiss Carli gently. “I don’t think there could’ve been a better surprise babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know what you think! Do you like the one-shots? Let us know!


End file.
